Brandon Tennyson
This is the character. You may be looking for his series, ''Brandon 10.'' Brandon is the main character of the show, Brandon 10. Appearance In the Original Series, Brandon wears green shirt and brown cargo pants. He also has black hair. In certain episodes such as Water Worries, Brandon would wear green swimming trunks. In After Party, Brandon wore a tuxedo and in Day Dream, Brandon wore a superhero outfit in a dream dimension. As revealed in Alien Force, Brandon dressed like Sherlock Holmes one halloween and in a mysterious adventure during the Original Series. In Alien Force, he now wears a green jacket and a black shirt with jeans. Since he is now a teenager, Brandon is taller and looks older than in the Original Series. In Party Time, Brandon wore a top hat and a bowtie briefly as if for trying it on for fun. In Shutdown, Brandon wore not only an orange spacesuit but a cape outfit with a hood. In Web of Terror, Brandon is seen in his Alien Force pajamas for the first time which consists of a grey T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Personality In the Original Series, Brandon is a brave and smart kid. He will often throw himself into a situation without thinking it through and get stummbled on problems however the obvious comes to him in a bit. He is also very childish, being a 10 year old, and often plays pranks and says puns and one-liners. Although he acts like a child, he knows when its time to be serious when the situation calls for it. In Alien Force, Brandon is the same as he was as a child. He likes to goof around but he tends to get serious when the situation requires it. He is also a teenager now which means he acts more mature. During Season 3, he becomes a little irresponsible and egoistic since he saved the universe from the Zonarians. In Aliens Among Us, Brandon lowers himself to a girl named Abigail whom he had met when they were kids. He then becomes concerned with the fate of the Earth and problematic when being lectured by Uncle Bill. He acts self-centered and naive however he is trying to help in every way he can even though it seems useless. When Uncle Bill is mind-controlled and Abigail is threatened, Brandon makes the choice to save Abigail after hurting Bill which he didn't want to do. After encountering Bill in his weak state after recovering from the mind-control and stairfall, Brandon discovers that he can't act like a hero but instead become one and he gets back on track. He slowly begins to realize his mistakes and knows how he has to act in order to pass through situations such as when the conqueror returns and when his aliens escape from the Omnitrix in Conquest of the Conqueror. When Brandon discovers that his new Omnitrix creation survived, he becomes too focused and determined in finding it and as a result acts more like a leader than a hero but only when it situation involving the New Omnitrix such as Key of Time and Gate in Space. Powers and Abilities Brandon has the power of his Omnitrix which contains the DNA of almost every living being in the universe, giving him the powers of any selected super alien hero. He is also a genius (give or take) and can invent devices to suit his needs as well as navigate machines, examine alien technology and improve the Omnitrix which is a complicated machine. In Alien Force, he gains combat skills as a Human as well a defensive maneuvers such as a dodge roll. Biography Brandon 10 Brandon was an average 10 year old until his life changed on his summer vacation where he became a secret billionaire. Brandon used part of the money to build a secret underground laboratory and celebrated by hiking in the mountains. As he was hiking he encountered a "shooting star" passing by a high speed and a "smaller meteor" dropping from it as the shooting star disappears. Curious, Brandon investigates the area for the meteor and trips over a glowing green tube implanted in the ground. He retrieves the tube to his new lab where he taught of a containment unit design for the tube, a watch-like device. After hours of building and designing, Brandon successfully created the Omnitrix. After testing the Omnitrix and transforming into his first alien, Brandon was concerned and scared at first but soon after getting used to it, Brandon saw the he had the ultimate chance to become a superhero. He would later fight against evil alien threats such as The Conqueror, his arch-enemy. In the last episode, Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror, Brandon during a battle with the Creator, Brandon accidentally activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct and rushed off with Coco to find the Omnitrix's final ingredient. He learned he could be a hero without the Omnitrix and Coco got captured by the evil Aqualads. Ben then discovered that the creator of the Omnitrix was really not the creator of the Omnitrix at all. With great timing, Brandon unlocked a new alien, Way Big, and threw the Conqueror back onto his ship and into space. Afterwards, Brandon realizes that the ship impact will hit the Earth and flies over to Earth to reach the Conqueror's ship in time. When he gets aboard he fights off the Conqueror, he inserts the Omnitrix into the ship's controls and jumps out into the ocean before it explodes in the atmosphere. When Brandon reaches the shore, he finds the Omnitrix destroyed and rushes to his lab to restore it but it seems there is nothing he can do and leaves but it self-repairs over the years. Brandon 10: Alien Force After 5 years without the Omnitrix, Brandon was a normal soccer-playing teen until he found out that an alien invasion was going to hit the Earth. He decided to call up his friends and fight the bad guys once again. With his new Omnitrix, Brandon transforms into 10 brand new alien heroes and it's up to him and his friends to save the world once again. In The Final Plans, Brandon took his team to sabotage the machines used to conquer the world created by the Zonarians. Although surrounded and outmatched, Brandon managed to damage their devices and retreat with the rest of his team. This foreshadowed Brandon as a bad leader in his mind so he took action against the Zonarains but creating a team of friends and allies in The Battle for Earth Part 1. After being defeated, Brandon chose a more wiser approach by attempting to call a truce with the Zonarian Commanders. When that failed, He took his team to their home planet where he not only fixed a truce with the Zonarian Race but fixed their broken DNA. In Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1, Brandon becomes an egotist; always boasting about how he saved the universe from the Zonarians. When the Conqueror returns and strikes a challenge to duel with Brandon, Brandon takes the challenge easily instead of as a threat. Being motivated by Coco, Brandon decides to hack into the Omnitrix to defeat the Conqueror knowing more about in during the battle for Earth. However, the plan failed and aliens escaped from the Omnitrix. As the deadline grows closer, Brandon becomes more concerned yet more determined to stop him. When Brandon regains all of his aliens and defeats the Conqueror, he becomes less egotistic and more heroic. Brandon 10,000 In a distant future, Brandon becomes a superhero who saves the day with all sorts of aliens! See Brandon 10,000. Alternate Realities﻿ Brendan 10 Brendan Tennyson is the savoir of Bellwood in an alternate dimension. He wears a black jacket similar to Brandon's with a red T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. He lead a rebellion against aliens followed by his cousin, Cera. He is the wielder of an alternate Omnitrix known as the Matrix. Brendan has a sort of dark personality and is considered anti-social; But at the end of Dimensional Dilemma, He lightens up a bit. The Professor Professor Tennyson is the unknown hero of Bellwood and Earth in an alternate dimension. He wears a white labcoat/jacket and a blue shirt with a red tie and a vest. He also wears goggles and has brown hair. The Professor is highly intelligent but takes his findings non-serious unless the situation requires it to be similar to Brandon however he makes no sense of it most of the time. He wields a not seen Omnitrix but a sonic device and travels in a spaceship disguised as a refrigerator. At the end of Dimensional Dilemma, it is shown that he travels with an alternate version of Sarah and Coco. Lewis Tennyson Lewis Tennyson is a dreamer that wants to be the hero of Bellwood in an alternate dimension. He wears an orangey jacket with a blue T-Shirt. He has a shy personality and often backs out of situations until he gets strength to step in which is usually at the last moment. He also starts small. Alex Tennyson Alex Tennyson is an insane weilder of an alternate Omnitrix in an alternate Bellwood. Paul Tennyson Paul Tennyson is an austrillian-ish helping hero who lives in a tent in an alternate Bellwood. He wears a tan jacket with a light Blue T-Shirt as well as an akubra and a toolbelt. He doesn't weild an alternate Omnitrix but he does weild a boomerang with a colour scheme similar to the Omnitrix. Captain Tennyson Captain Brandon Tennyson is the captain of a starship in an alternate dimension. He wears a green jacket and a yellow shirt but hardly wears his green jacket. He has black pants and weilds no Omnitrix however he weilds a blaster with a colour scheme similar to the Omnitrix. He has a heroic personality and likes to take charge but he is also kind-hearted and reasonable. Sheriff Tennyson John Tennyson is the sheriff of the town of Bellwood in an alternate dimension. He wears a cowboy hat and a brown jacket with a raggedy red shirt and a raggedy cravet. He also has a sash and weilds an alternate Omnitrix. Super Brandon Super Brandon's real identity is unknown but he is considered a hero of Bellwood in an alternate dimension. Brandon Nadir Brandon Prime Category:Brandon 10 Category:Characters Category:Characters in Brandon 10 Category:Male characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Appearances Original Series Brandon has appeared in every episode. Alien Force Brandon will appear in every episode. Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth *Brandon 10: Alien Force *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror Online Games *Alien Attack *Battle Blitz *BTFF Fall (NPC) *Earth Invasion *Planetary Defense *Fall of Abraxo (NPC) Relationships Original Series *Chris' Daughter - Brandon wanted to start a relationship with Chris' Daughter after she kissed him on the cheek when he went to defeat the Wildpups, in Attack of the Wildpups, however she already has a boyfriend and she was never seen again. Alien Force *Amy - After seeing Amy win the tennis match, Brandon wanted to talk to Amy and they ended up going on a first date together however it didn't end up right when a half Galvanic Megamorph and half Electron attacked them in order to receive help. Although Brandon thought it was going to end badly because of the alien events occurring but she thought it was just weird and that she could continue a relationship with Brandon. In The Battle For Earth Part 2, Brandon states that Amy is his girlfriend although he claims that it was because he wasn't sure if he wasn't going to come back alive. Trivia *Brandon is also an inventor of many machines like the Magnet Gun and Go-Kart **He also created the Omnitrix that he uses to this day *Brandon's favorite foods are Milkshakes and Burgers **He used to drink Juice instead of Milkshakes in The Original Series *Brandon gets tutored by Sarah and Amy *Brandon put his school back on the Soccer Club Championship in A Hero Returns Part 1 *Brandon reads THE WOMBAT Comics occasionally as seen in Alien Operations *In Alien Operations, Brandon begins thinking of finishing the job in a less peaceful way but changes his mind when Sarah gets deeper into the topic *Brandon's favorite TV Show is Alien Hero *Brandon seems to be the only character in the series to mix Juice Shack flavors. *As seen in The Ultimate Device, Brandon has secrets but, unlike most people, some of his are revealing and dangerous **He also attempts to hide details concerning the past and whatever took place between the Original Series and Alien Force *Brandon almost gets married to Kalina in Princess Problems despite his age being 15 at the time *Brandon tends to eat popcorn when watching Alien Hero like in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 and Normal Day Gallery Brandon 10 - Brandon10.png|Brandon in Brandon 10 BrandonPoster.png|Brandon in an Original Series Poster Brandon 10 - Brandon10000.png|Brandon 10,000 Brandon.png|Brandon Tennyson BrandonPose.png|Brandon in an Action Pose Brandon (Without Jacket).png|Brandon without his Jacket Brandon 10s- Alien Force.png|Brandon (Alien Force) Drafts (Thanks to Batking) TradingCardsAF(Brandon).png|Brandon 10 Trading Card SarahandBrandonAFPoster.png|Brandon with Sarah in an AF Poster Brandon10AFThemeScene1.png|Brandon in the Theme Song Brandon10AFThemeScene4.png|Brandon transforming in the Titles Brandon 10 (Alien Force).JPG|Brandon in A Hero Returns Part 1 BrandonTennysonOutside.png|Brandon outside in Alien Force BrandonAFCaptureZone.png|Brandon in Trapped in the Capture BrandonSeriousInside.png|Brandon inside with a serious expression BrandonFacingOff.png|Brandon in The Final Plans Brandon BFEP2.png|Brandon in The Battle For Earth Part 2 BrandonOmnitrixOverload.png|Brandon with the Omnitrix that is about to overload BrandonCoC2.png|Brandon in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 BrandonCubeTown.png|Brandon in Cube Town EnchantedSphere.jpg|Brandon through The Sorceress' Sphere TwoBrandons.png|Brandon meeting himself in Blast to the Past DimensionBrandon.png|Brandon talks with Professor Tennyson in Dimensional Dilemma BrandonForestPlanet.png|Brandon in The Impossible Girl BrandonAAU.png|Brandon in Aliens Among Us AAUScene.png|Brandon being watched by Lord Abraxo in AAU FOABrandonScene.png|Brandon in Fall of Abraxo BrandonUltDevice.png|Brandon in The Ultimate Device BrandonShutdown.png|Brandon in Shutdown BrandonAirlockShutdown.png|Brandon in a spacesuit DefenderPark.png|Brandon meets Plasma and Ratik in Defenders of the Universe BrandonSTT.png|Brandon, about to transform, in Seeking the Truth PPBattleMarriage.png|Brandon facing off against Kalina in Princess Problems COGBrandonCoco.png|Brandon and Coco on Brobia in City of Giants SOTSBrandonThing.png|Brandon facing Baou in Secret of the Swamp TFFBrandon.png|Brandon with the Ultimatrix in The Final Fight Part 2 Category:Brandon 10 Category:Characters Category:Characters in Brandon 10 Category:Male characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Human Males